Report 1471
Report #1471 Skillset: Minstrelry Skill: Strangetrip/Purplehaze Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Apr 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Strangetrip/Purplehaze are an awkward song combination. This mechanic takes two song effects to accomplish what is done with one midstanza song in most other bard specs. The skills work as follows: Strangetrip afflicts with 'tripping' or 'bad trip'. When afflicted with tripping, it has a 33% chance to cure itself on each weed tick (each weed tick happens 2-3 seconds). On bad trip (which occurs 1/8 times), the chance to cure is 10% per weed tick. Purple haze will give hallucinations, paranoia, clumsiness or confusion if you are tripping when it occurs. Purplehaze typically fires 1 second before strangetrip does, meaning you have to stay tripping for 9 seconds for purplehaze to have any effect. With 3 weed ticks happening before purplehaze, and a 33% chance to cure on each of those, it's likely that you are no longer tripping by the time purplehaze fires. This report seeks to address this issue. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Combine strangetrip/purplehaze into just purplehaze. Purplehaze will afflict with tripping. If the target is tripping when purplehaze hits again, it will afflict with one of the 4 mental affs it currently does. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Delete strangetrip. Change Purplehaze to not require tripping and just afflict with the same 4 mental affs it's previously done. Player Comments: ---on 3/22 @ 15:08 writes: This report stems from an earlier report (877) that was put up but taken down at some point. I've left 877 up so people can see the comments that were made then (for the sake of transparency). I would like to note that other song specs all have mid-stanza affliction songs and also have the same kind of choice spread among their song effects should this change go in for Minstrels. It isn't making them better than other song specs in any regards, it's just cleaning up an awkward mechanic. ---on 3/22 @ 23:09 writes: Supported. ---on 3/23 @ 02:55 writes: I'm almost certainly misunderstanding the skills, even after your description. How will the cure rates operate under the proposed solution? Will it still be 33%? If so won't that lead to the same issue? ---on 3/23 @ 04:22 writes: The issue isn't so much that it's afflicting tripping and then mental affs. It's that it's taking up two song effects to accomplish what most other bard songs do with one song. ---on 3/23 @ 04:23 writes: I'll clear up the problem statement ---on 3/23 @ 04:29 writes: Problem statement clarified a bit better maybe? The point of this report isn't so much to change the affliction output, but to make it not take up two song slots and bring it more in line by having it only take up one. I suppose I can add another solution to just remove strangetrip and make purplehaze not requiring, but I feel that gives up some of the flavour. ---on 3/23 @ 07:10 writes: I'm not such a fan of tripping, but I do appreciate the flavour. Support for Solution 1. ---on 3/23 @ 17:56 writes: Aha. Thank you for that clarification. Either of these solutions sound fine to me. ---on 3/30 @ 00:43 writes: So based on this, it's nw ---on 3/30 @ 00:44 writes: So based on this, there's a good chance of not getting any mental afflictions at all on a purplehaze tic, correct? I'd rather make it 100% chance to afflict and balance around that, ala Solution 2, but Solution 1 is fine too if you want to keep the flavour. ---on 4/2 @ 19:53 writes: Ok ---on 4/5 @ 11:36 writes: Support for either. ---on 4/25 @ 10:50 writes: Solution 1 or 2 supported.